Colorblind
by Aria06
Summary: AU. Mereka mencintai satu sama lain, sampai salah satunya membuat pasangannya 'buta'. Warning: OC inside!


_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada-sensei, dan lagu Colorblind yang jadi inspirasi cerita ini dinyanyikan oleh Amber Riley. Aku hanya own jalan cerita dan OC saja.**_

 _ **Warning: OC, AU, dan kayaknya agak OOC -(ga bisa gambarin karakter Saga/Kanon yg terlalu IC HAHAH) but I tried :3**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Satu Caramel Macchiato."_

 _Suara decitan kursi beludru merah terdengar saat diduduki. Laptop dikeluarkannya, memperlihatkan jendela word berisi laporan yang belum selesai._

 _Dengan satu helaan napas, ujung-ujung jarinya menekan tuts-tuts papan ketik._

 _Tak lama, aroma karamel dan kopi tercium oleh hidungnya. Ia hanya melirik cangkir putih berisi cairan cokelat muda yang mengepul yang diletakkan diatas mejanya. Sebuah terima kasih dan senyum simpul berhasil membuat pelayan wanita yang mengantarkan kopi untuknya merona lalu beranjak pergi._

 _Pria berpostur tegap ini berhenti sejenak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop nya. Tangan besar-terlihat sedikit kasar dengan kulit yang sedikit lebih tebal dari kulit pria biasa-meraih cangkir itu, mengangkat dan mendekatkannya ke bibir, menyesap caramel macchiato di dalamnya._

 _Rasa manis dan sedikit pahit mendominasi lidahnya; rasa yang sangat ia suka, mengingatkan pria ini dengan kenyataan._

 _Setelah tegukan kedua, ia letakkan cangkir tersebut kembali di tempat semula, jiwa dan raganya kembali fokus ke menyelesaikan laporan._

" _Ah, permisi, apakah kursi ini kosong?"_

 _Suara feminim dan lembut membuyarkan konsentrasinya, membuat ia melirik ke asal suara, dan ketika melakukannya, masalah dunia terlupakan sesaat._

 _Wajah wanita itu menyita perhatiannya; halus, terlihat sedikit kelelahan, rambut cokelatnya agak berantakan, dan ia berpakaian formal._

' _Seorang pekerja kantoran?'_

 _Saat itu, ia baru sadar bahwa kafe favoritnya ini sudah dipenuhi oleh pelanggan._

" _Ya, duduk saja." jawab si pria singkat._

" _Oh, terima kasih banyak!" suara lembut dan bahagia dari wanita itu membuatnya tersenyum, "Maaf kalau menganggu, aku hanya butuh tempat untuk membereskan dokumenku, dan aku akan segera pergi."_

 _Sekarang, pria ini sudah kembali ke pekerjaannya sendiri, tapi ia dengar perkataan si pekerja kantor._

' _...atau mungkin bukan.' ujarnya dalam hati saat melihat CV dalam beberapa tumpuk kertas yang dibawa olehnya._

 _Ternyata wanita brunette ini masih mencari kerja._

" _Tak apa, gunakan waktumu." si pria berkata, fokusnya terletak di jari-jari yang menekan tuts-tuts papan ketik dengan lincah._

 _Sesaat keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sampai akhirnya si wanita angkat bicara setelah selesai membereskan dokumen untuk melamar kerja._

" _Terima kasih ya!" katanya, mengulurkan tangan pada si pria yang menutup laptopnya, merasa lega karena laporan yang sudah cukup lama dibiarkan itu selesai dikerjakan._

" _Namaku Eirene, salam kenal." sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya, "Siapa namamu?"_

 _Iris matanya berpaling ke Eirene,mengangguk, menjabat tangan wanita yang sekarang dia tahu namanya._

" _Saga. Salam kenal."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa meracik kopi."

"Tidak ada yang tahu kok."

Pria berambut biru gelap itu tertawa pelan, mengacak rambut pendek _brunette_ wanita yang datang dengan dua _mug_ kopi, salah satunya diberikan kepadanya.

" _Caramel macchiato_ , favoritmu, Saga." ujar si wanita dengan senyum manis.

Uap mengepul dari _mug_ yang ada di tangan Saga sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Eirene."

Eirene duduk di sebelah Saga, merasakan empuknya sofa. Ia meraih remote televisi lalu menyalakannya.

"Itu film kesukaanmu bukan?"

 _Colors of Love_ sedang diputar; film yang menceritakan tentang seorang wanita yang buta warna total, dan seorang pria-kekasihnya-yang selalu menceritakan tentang warna-warna di sekitarnya kepada sang kekasih. Terdengar sangat romantis, memang, tetapi berakhir dengan tragis, dimana si wanita tidak bisa mendengar cerita tentang warna-warna lagi, karena si pria meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Eirene meringis, mengingat saat pertama kali menonton film itu; air mata tidak berhenti mengalir di kedua pipinya, padahal di awal, tawa dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"I-iya sih." jawab si _brunette_ agak gugup, terkekeh, "Tapi, aku sedang tidak _mood_ menontonnya, jadi kuganti saja ya?"

Saga hanya mengangkat bahu; lelaki bersurai biru gelap ini tidak memiliki preferensi dalam banyak hal, termasuk film. Dia hanya menonton apa yang Eirene tonton, karena kalau sudah bicara soal televisi, _remote_ pasti aman di genggaman wanita pencinta film itu.

Artinya, dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Oh, aku suka film ini!"

Tulisan _'Different Ways of Falling in Love.'_ terpampang di layar.

Alis Saga terangkat, melirik Eirene yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si surai biru; kedua iris mata biru marunnya berbinar menatap layar.

"Film apa ini?" suara bariton ditangkap oleh telinga Eirene, membuatnya tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kepala, memberikan sebuah kecupan cepat di bibir Saga.

"Diam dan tonton saja filmnya."

Setelah itu, pria berambut sepunggung ini tidak mengutarakan satu kata pun.

"Apa-apaan-?"

Eirene tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Saga yang sulit dijelaskan namun sangat terbaca; kesal, tapi sedikit kasihan, begitulah kira-kira.

"Ya, kan?" Eirene kembali bertanya, "Tidak ada yang mengira akan berakhir seperti itu."

Saga hanya melihat wanita yang tersenyum polos seperti tidak tahu apa-apa itu, memijit batang hidungnya.

"Dasar."

.

.

.

.

.

Eirene membuka mata perlahan; kegelapan ruangan menyambutnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, berarti waktu tidurnya baru dua jam.

Belum sempat menutup mata lagi, ia merasakan tekanan di sisinya dan lengan berat melingkar di pinggangnya. Eirene tersenyum meski dalam keadaan setengah tersadar.

"Lembur lagi?" gumamnya pelan, meletakkan lengan miliknya sendiri diatas lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya itu.

"Kakek tua Dohko izin sakit, atasan menyuruhku menggantikannya." jawab si pemilik lengan itu dengan nada mengantuk, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Eirene.

"Oh, begitu." ia mengangguk mengerti; Eirene sudah menerima kondisi seperti ini.

"Kurasa atasan perempuan itu menyukaimu."

Saga mendengus pelan mendengarnya, "Kau iri?"

"Hmm, mungkin?"

"Kau tahu aku hanya mencintai dirimu seorang, kan?"

Eirene tertawa pelan, mengelus tangan yang memeluknya, merasakan metal dingin melingkar di jari manis si surai biru-keunguan.

"Iya, iya, Saga bodoh." katanya dengan suara pelan sebelum kembali ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eirene."

Yang dipanggil memutar kepalanya ke asal suara, mendapati pria ber iris hijau berjalan kearahnya.

' _Ada yang aneh.'_ pikir Eirene ketika memerhatikan Saga.

Namun, ia hilangkan perasaan itu dengan senyuman.

Spontan, Saga memeluk Eirene erat; melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang wanita _brunette_ itu.

"S-Saga..?"

Pelukan erat ini membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"Aku harus pergi ke negara tetangga."

 _Deg._

Eirene mendelik; menatap Saga dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bawa-"

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Seketika ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada Saga, mendengarkan detak jantung yang sangat cepat. Aroma kopi yang menjadi favoritnya sekarang tercium, menenangkan wanita _brunette_ ini untuk sesaat.

Di balik kegigihan Saga, dia merasa gugup.

Ia tahu bahwa Saga bisa menolak, pasti sudah dilakukannya sejak awal.

Air mata yang terasa hangat mengalir di kedua pipi Eirene; seperti mengatakan pada Saga agar jangan pergi.

Kepalanya berkata untuk terlihat kuat, tapi hatinya berkata untuk melemahkan dinding kekuatan yang ia bangun.

Satu kalimat keluar dari bibirnya,

"Berhati-hatilah."

Pada dasarnya, Saga tidak tahan melihat wanita menangis; entah menangis membuat si wanita terlihat lemah, atau si wanita sangat kuat dan tangguh, saking tangguhnya, ia menangis.

Apapun alasannya, ia tidak suka melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Apalagi jika dia lah penyebabnya.

Saga menangkup wajah Eirene, mengusap sungai kecil yg mengalir dengan kedua jari ibunya, ditemani sebuah senyum yang kalem dan menenangkan.

Dan Eirene selalu menyukainya.

"Tentu saja." ujarnya berbisik, "Kau terlalu khawatir, kau tahu?"

"Memangnya salah?" wanita yang memiliki warna mata biru itu memajukan bibirnya, kesal karena dikatakan seperti itu.

Saga menggeleng, menepuk kepala Eirene.

"Dasar ngambekan."

"Tau ah."

Mereka menatap ke langit gelap yang ditaburi bintang dari atas balkon; berdiri berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Indah sekali.

"Hei."

Eirene menoleh ke samping, terkejut saat sepasang bibir menempel diatas bibirnya sendiri, memberikan sebuah kecupan manis.

Setelah mengangkat kepalanya dari wanita yang memakai ekspresi kaget, Saga memfokuskan pandangannya ke Eirene; berusaha mengingat iris mata biru yang selalu menatapnya dengan cinta.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

Tapi Saga selalu menyukainya.

"Pesawat akan berangkat besok pagi." katanya, "Jam tiga."

"Pagi sekali."

"Memang."

Eirene terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat kehilangan kehangatan yang biasa menemani dia di tempat tidur ini. Tangannya meraba kesamping; mencari si sumber kehangatan, tapi tidak ada.

Akhirnya ia melirik ke jam dinding diatas kepala yang menunjukkan pukul dua.

Teringat akan perkataan Saga semalam, Eirene spontan bangkit dari kasur kemudian berjalan keluar.

Benar saja, Saga duduk di ruang tamu, membereskan barang-barangnya dengan serius; saking seriusnya, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Eirene disana.

Si _brunette_ menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan, dan saat sudah berdiri di belakang, ia lingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Saga, mencium pipinya dari samping.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya dengan bisikan, melihat pria yang memiliki tubuh tegap ini menutup sleting tas, menghela napas lega.

"Siap tidak siap." jawab Saga singkat.

Eirene ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya; dia takut kalau Saga berpikir dia meremehkannya.

"Apa kau takut?"

Saga melirik ke arah si wanita, mendengus pelan lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak sama sekali."

Dipeluknya pria itu lebih erat, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memaksa Saga agar tidak pergi.

"Cepat pulang ya." gumam Eirene, membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Saga.

Ia mengangguk, memutar posisi duduk dan mengangkat dagu wanita kesayangannya itu, mengecupnya lembut juga penuh kasih, namun terkesan sebagai ciuman selamat tinggal.

Eirene tidak peduli; ia mengembalikan kecupan itu dengan harapan dan doa agar Saga dilindungi disana.

Di saat itu, mereka mengekspresikan cinta kepada satu sama lain, dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tahu momen ini bisa jadi untuk terakhir kalinya, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Bel gereja berbunyi kencang saat Eirene melangkah masuk, matanya segera berfokus ke _chandelier_ yang tergantung di atap gereja tinggi itu.

' _Indah sekali.'_ batinnya, mencatat untuk dirinya sendiri agar membeli _chandelier_ kecil untuk rumah barunya.

Lalu pandangan Eirene berpaling ke figur berambut biru, duduk di barisan depan _chapel._ Tersenyum, ia menghampiri pria itu lalu mengambil sisi bangku yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Eirene baru menyadari bahwa bangku di bagian depan sudah dipenuhi banyak orang; keluarga, sahabat, dan kerabat.

"Eirene, kau datang." sapa si rambut biru padanya.

Yang disapa hanya mengangguk, tidak mengutarakan satu kata pun.

Semua kepala menoleh ke belakang saat pintu gereja dibuka lebar; sekelompok pria berseragam putih berjalan perlahan ke dalam; yang paling depan memimpin, di belakangnya memegang sebuah bingkai foto, lalu dua orang berdiri berdampingan di belakangnya, seakan sebagai pengawal, dan enam orang-tiga di sisi kanan dan kiri-berjalan dengan mengangkat peti kayu jati yang ditutupi oleh bendera negara.

Peti tersebut diletakkan di depan. Bendera diambil dengan hormat lalu dilipat, dipegang oleh seorang berseragam yang menghampiri Eirene dan pria berambut biru setelahnya.

Mereka berdiri; Eirene mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bendera itu dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

" _Ma'am._ " ia memberikan penghormatan kepada wanita _brunette_ itu setelah memberikan bendera padanya. Tak lama, ia berbalik kembali ke posisi awal.

Peti kayu jati itu pun dibuka.

Satu persatu keluarga, kerabat dan sahabat berpakaian serba hitam maju ke depan; beberapa meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih, beberapa memberikan rasa hormat mereka kepada orang yang tidur dengan lelap disana. Ada yang menitikkan air mata, ada yang berusaha untuk terlihat kuat.

Eirene berdiri, melangkah dengan pelan ke peti terbuka itu. Ia berlutut, meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih. Dengan senyum miris, ia mengelus pipi yang terasa dingin lalu memberikan satu ciuman lembut diatas keningnya.

' _Seperti melihat boneka porselen.'_ pikirnya.

Air matanya mengalir keluar, padahal Eirene berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menahannya.

Ia harus kuat, sebagaimana pria dalam peti ini selalu terlihat kuat.

Namun, pada akhirnya, wanita bermata biru ini menangis keras di depan semua orang disana, menggenggam pinggiran peti kuat, membiarkan semua emosinya keluar.

Kesal, kecewa, sedih, menusuk.

 _Kehilangan._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Suara dentuman bom dan meriam membuat telinga Saga berdengung. Menggenggam senjatanya erat, ia mengeker seorang tentara lalu menembaknya tepat di kepala._

 _Bau metalik darah menusuk hidungnya; iris mata hijaunya yang meredup hanya melihat jasad tentara dan warna merah diatas tanah. Beberapa dari tentara tersebut adalah kawan satu kelompoknya_

 _Saga menggertakkan giginya; ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama memburu musuh dari sini, sampai pria ini merasa bahwa pasukan musuh tidak ada habisnya._

 _Seketika, pikirannya melayang ke wanita tunangannya dirumah; membayangkan dirinya duduk bersebelahan dengan Eirene, bersama satu mug caramel macchiato dan film yang diputar di televisi._

 _Persis seperti malam tujuh bulan lalu, sebelum Saga menginjakkan kaki di neraka ini._

 _Sekilas, matanya menangkap bahasa isyarat dari kolega satu batalyon nya. Ketika dicermati, Saga mengerti maksudnya. Dengan cekatan, Saga berpindah dari posisi awal ke ujung sana; perbatasan antara kamp nya dan kamp musuh._

 _Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di balik semak-ia harus berterima kasih pada seragam berwarna hijau-cokelat yang dikenakan membuatnya berkamuflase dengan baik-, Saga berlari ke tempat kawannya itu._

 _Tiba-tiba, sebuah tekanan cepat dan kuat menembus dadanya, membuat Saga kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh menghantam tanah._

 _Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku, bahkan untuk mengangkat satu jari saja terasa mengangkat barbel dengan berat satu ton lebih._

 _Napasnya terengah; entah kenapa bernapas saja terasa sulit, kedua telinganya yang berdengung juga tidak membantu._

" _...wn! M… do...n!"_

 _Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang buram sedikit ke samping, beberapa pasang kaki berlari kearahnya._

 _Hanya perasaan Saga saja, atau ia terbang di udara? Karena pria berambut biru-keunguan dengan bercak merah di beberapa bagian ini tidak merasakan tanah dibawahnya._

" _K…! ….en! Ber….an...h!"_

' _Aku tidak bisa mendengar kalian.' pikirnya, 'Menyedihkan sekali.'_

 _Tangannya yang bergetar memegang bagian dadanya, merasakan ada lubang disana. Saat ia mengangkat tangan, cairan merah kental dan berbau metalik memenuhi telapaknya._

' _Menjijikkan.'_

 _Meskipun begitu, Saga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sebagian besar hidupnya dikelilingi oleh hal-hal semacam itu._

 _Saga lelah; ingin sekali istirahat, bermalas-malasan di rumah bersama Eirene._

 _Tapi melakukan kegiatan seperti berleha-leha bukanlah sifat Saga sama sekali._

 _Untuk sesaat, ia mencium aroma parfum kopi yang selalu dipakai, bahkan di seragam tentaranya. Parfum itu selalu mengingatkannya dengan rumah, dimana Eirene menunggu, dan mungkin mengira-ngira kapan dirinya pulang._

 _Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang; Saga mengerjap, dan oksigen terasa sangat sulit untuk dihirup. Ia sudah terlalu lelah, dan setelah ini, pria bersurai biru-keunguan itu berpikir untuk pulang._

 _Hal terakhir yang dilihat Saga adalah langit biru diatas; sangat cerah dan damai, seakan mengejek medan perang yang dipijak olehnya, dan wajah cantik Eirene, tersenyum manis, sebelum kedua kelopak matanya menutup iris hijau lelah untuk selamanya._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Eirene."_

 _Otak dan jantungnya mati._

.

.

.

.

.

"Eirene, kau baik-baik saja?"

Wanita yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk, bangkit dari gundukan tanah yang dilututi. Tangan lentiknya menyentuh batu nisan abu-abu yang mengukir nama pasangan tersayangnya.

Dengan senyum, Eirene menoleh kearah pria yang sedari tadi berada di sisinya sejak upacara pemakaman hingga sekarang. Sekilas, ia melihat Saga dalam dirinya, namun itu hanyalah imajinasi Eirene.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Kanon." jawabnya, berusaha meyakini adik kembaran Saga itu, "Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Semua orang panik saat kau menangis di depan sana hingga pingsan." Kanon mendengus kesal, tapi sebenarnya, ia tidak bisa membenci wanita yang paling dicintai kakak kembarnya ini, "Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, tahu."

Eirene terkekeh, "Kurasa _shock_ nya baru terasa sekarang."

Kanon memperhatikan Eirene di sampingnya sebentar, baru menyadari apa yang membuat Saga memberikan cintanya pada wanita ini.

Pasangan ini kuat; mereka memiliki banyak perbedaan, tapi melengkapi satu sama lain.

' _Saga, kau bodoh.'_ batin Kanon berkata, _'Beraninya kau meninggalkan dia sendiri seperti ini."_ ia mendengus pelan, _'Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku berjanji akan menjaga Eirene untukmu.'_

Saat pria berambut biru ini selesai berbicara dalam kepalanya, Kanon melirik Eirene, melihatnya mencium nisan Saga, seakan sedang melakukannya pada Saga sendiri.

"Kanon, ayo pulang." ajak Eirene kemudian, memberikan sebuah senyum tulus pada adik kembar Saga ini.

Dengan sebuah helaan napas, Kanon juga tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk, "Oke." jawabnya, "Aku mengira kau tidak akan mau pulang sampai besok."

"Jangan bercanda," Eirene tertawa renyah, memukul lengan Kanon pelan, "Semua orang punya rasa lelah, termasuk aku."

Kanon menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek, tapi sebenarnya dia bercanda, "Iya, iya, terserah." ujarnya.

Eirene melihat punggung Kanon pergi, mendahuluinya keluar dari pemakaman. Sebelum berpaling pergi, wanita _brunette_ itu menatap makam Saga untuk terakhir kali, sampai entah kapan ia akan berkunjung lagi.

 _After all_ , Eirene punya tanggung jawab lebih yang akan membuatnya kerepotan nanti.

"Hei, cepatlah!" wanita itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Kanon menungguinya di depan pagar, "Kau sedang hamil, jadi harus istirahat!"

Mengangguk, Eirene melangkah pergi dari taman makam pahlawan yang menjadi tempat pria yang paling dicintainya tidur sampai akhir zaman.

" _Aku juga mencintamu, Saga."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Did you know,_

 _that you stole the only thing I needed_

 _Only black and white, in my eyes_

 _I'm colorblind_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It's only black and white,_

 _in my eyes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm colorblind_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **I love you.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: yes, selesaiii!**_

 _ **semoga suka ya~ jangan lupa reviewnya!**_

 _ **P.S : bagi kalian yang bertanya-tanya, yang ngamilin Eirene itu SAGA, bukan KANON (ya kali si adek makan kakak sendiri /plak) jadi sebenernya Eirene itu udh hamil sebulan sebelum Saga pergi, tapi aku gamau ngasih tau, biar surprise HAHAH**_


End file.
